User blog:Necromercer/Ash Williams vs Frank West
They hunt da Zombies. Theyhuntdazombs.jpeg.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Intro Necro: The modern zombie is ment to strike fear into the hearts of all who see it. But these two treat zombies like a joke. Mercer: Ash Williams, the deadite hunter. ' Groovy.jpg|Necromercer ' Necro: And Frank West, the savior of the willamette mall. TN (5).jpg|Necromercer Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Ash Williams Grooves his way into Death Battle!' 'Frank West rises into Death Battle!' (Cue:Frank's theme) Necro: Frank West is no average journalist. Mercer: Frank West is known for going over the top to get his next story, and his persistance eventually led frank to the Willamette mall,where he found a fricking zombie outbreak!(Gotta keep it PG) Necro: And guess what? He killed almost every last zombie in the mall. ''' '''Mercer: This guy has some pretty badass skills,and an even more badass physique. 'Frank West: Strength' *'Can move a two and a half ton car on his own without an exosuit.' *'Can move over a seven ton ambulance on his own with our an exosuit.' *'Can punch through kevlar body with his fist and in a single strike.' *'Can tear zombies limb from limb with ease. ' *'Obliterated a zombie's skull with a single punch.' *'Able to harm Calder,a guy with building level duribility.Frank did not have a exosuit at the time.' 'Frank West: Speed' *'Has Dodged Gunfire.' *'Tagged Slappy,who was skating around at around seventeen miles per hour.' *'Evaded a Humvee,which has a top speed of seventy five miles per hour.' *'Drank an entire gallon of milk in two seconds.' *'Ate an entrie BBQ chicken in two seconds,bones and all.' *'Fast enough to keep up with Evo zombies,who can leap through rotating helicopter blades when they are spinning at their fastest.(six hundred and eighty-three miles per hour.)' *'Avoided Lightning' 'Frank West: Duribility' *'Able to take hits from the building smashing Calder and get back up and keep fighting as if nothing ever happened.' *'Can tank gunshots from shotguns,macheine guns,handguns and sniper rifles and get back and keep fighting as if nothing happened.' *'Can tank hits from giant robots and get back up in a matterof seconds' *'Got back up after being shot with milatary grade missieles.' 'Frank West: Arsenal' *'Baseball bat' *'Push Broom' *'Sledgehammer' *'Fire ax' *'Frying Pan' *'Silver Ghost Handgun' *'Sniper Rifle' *'Pump-Action Shotgun' *'Macheine Gun' *'Camera' 'Frank West: Combo Weapons' *'Spiked Bat (Bat+Nails)' *'Electric Crusher (Car Battery+Sledgehammer)' *'Laser Sword (Gemstones + Flashlight)' *'Magic Wand (Wand + Chemicals)' *'Gandelf (Lead Pipe + Lawn Gnome)' *'Lightning Gun ( Blast Frequency Gun + Electric Prod)' *'Ion Cannon (Car Battery + Any Firearm)' *'Laser Slicer (Microscope + Any Firearm)' *'Molotov (Whiskey Bottle + Newspaper)' *'Tesla Ball (Car Battery + Bingo Ball Cage)' 'Mixed Jucies' * 'Exo-Suit' 'Frank West: Weaknesses' 'Zombie Frank' 'Zombie Frank: Strength' 'Zombie Frank: Speed' 'Zombie Frank: Duribility' 'Zombie Frank: Arsenal' 'Zombie Frank: Weaknesses' 'Overall' *'Strength:' *'Speed:' *'Duribility:' 'Set' 'Fight' 'Verdict' 'Next Time' 'Trivia' Category:Blog posts Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles